Ngayong Nandito Ka
by ChermaineisAwesome
Summary: Jude and Speed are happy and in love, but when Speed’s family had a crisis, he has to sacrifice his love for Jude. Two years later they meet again, only for Speed to find Jude engaged to another man. AU, Juderman. **FINAL chapter up!**
1. Chapter 1

**Ngayong Nandito Ka**

Jude and Speed are happy, in love, and have plans to spend the rest of their lives together. But when Speed's family's business is on the verge of bankruptcy, he has to sacrifice his love for Jude. Two years later they meet again, only for Speed to find the love of his life engaged to another man. AU, very.

* * *

Vincent Spiederman was late. But then again, he was always late. He was driving his car as fast as humanly possible to pick up his girlfriend.

"Jude! Red! Get out here. We're late!!" he yelled, panicked, thought still taking the time to check himself out through the car window. He had to make sure his dark blonde shaggy hair looked perfect. And of course, it did.

When he looked up, he saw her. He was in a hurry, but he couldn't help stopping to look at her. She was wearing a simple pale green dress with a cowl neck. Her red hair, slightly curly, coordinated perfectly with it. "Wow Dude. You look beautiful."

"No time for compliments, Speedy Boy. We're late," she said sarcastically while giving him a kiss.

* * *

At the altar, Jamie Spiederman was watching his soon-to-be wife walk down aisle. He was interrupted by his younger brother running up behind him.

"Sorry I'm late dude."

"Thanks for being in time for my wedding. I really appreciate it."

Speed just patted him on the back.

"Relax dude. It's your big day."

* * *

Speed walked into the reception with Jude, Kyle, Wally, and Mason when someone came up to them.

"Hi Speed. You'll be sitting up front with your parents. Your friends will be at table 13."

"No, they're my friends. They have to sit in front."

"I'm sorry Speed, but the front is full."

"And I'm sorry-"

"Speed," Jude interrupted. "It's fine. You go sit with your parents."

"They did this on purpose. I know they did."

* * *

On the dance floor for the first dance of the evening, Speed was dancing with Karma, the daughter of an important congressman while Brandon Spiederman was making small talk with very important looking people.

"My foundation is doing a charity show for street children on the 12th. Your band should perform."

"We'll be in BC by then. Discussing for our internship in California."

"You're really going through with that?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I think it's wonderful," she said, but not without including a wink. Speed couldn't help but roll his eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Yeah. _Wonderful_," said Speed sarcastically.

* * *

"The rumors going around are that Serta is going to be taking over."

"Won't that be a threat to your business?"

"I have connects with higher ranks, like Congressmen Benitez," said Brandon Spiederman very surely.

"Congressmen Benitez will surely help you, especially if your children get married. Karma seems to have taken a liking to Vincent." Brandon smiled at this.

"She has, hasn't she?"

* * *

"And I just want to say, oh what the heck? Welcome to the family Katerina!" Jennifer Spiederman said very enthusiastically. Being the emotional mother-in-law she now was, she hugged the poor bride and kept kissing her on the cheek. "You make my baby boy so happy!"

"Heh, thank you Mrs. Spiederman," she said once she finally let her go. Looking at the woman made her emotional. "Aw, you're going to make me cry soon." But before she could get the chance, everyone in the dining hall tapped his or her forks to the glasses. Kat and Jamie smiled at each other.

As the newly married couple kissed, everyone clapped, including Brandon Spiederman. He looked around for his youngest son, and grew very angry when he saw that he and his friends were missing.

"Where is your son Jennifer?" Everyone was surprised when a wall opened to reveal Speed and the rest of his band.

"_Sick of the line that's fading me  
I never know what to believe,"_ sang Speed.

_"In a world that's crushing me  
You're the only one I see,"_ sang Jude.

_"I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you,"_ they both sang.

Eventually everyone was either clapping or on the dance floor, except for Brandon and Jennifer Spiederman.

Speed picked up a glass.

"That was for my big bro, Jamie, and his new wife Kat! I wish them the best of luck together!" Everyone clapped at this. "Kat, you better take care of my brother. I know where you live." A few people in the audience laughed at this.

"I'll try," she said from the other side of the room.

"Now I propose a toast. To Jamie and Kat, and their future together." He raised the glass, with Jude by his side. "To Jamie and Kat!" Everyone repeated this.

"Now let's get this party started!" Speed yelled as he ran back to the band, who was playing _**It Could Be You.**_ Vincent Spiederman was a born performer and entertainer. If only his parents felt that way.

* * *

"Red, after all this time, you're still insecure of Karma?" he asked while they were walking home from the reception.

"Can you blame me? Her father is a congressmen, she comes from a wealthy family," she stopped walking. "And your family thinks she's perfect for you."

"Perfect? Psh, doubt it." He stopped walking. "Excuse me Miss 'Jude 'I'm-so-unbelievingly-amazing-and-gorgeous Harrison,' but you are the one that Vincent Spiederman wants. Karma may have a position in society, but you are theee only one with a position in my heart."

"Yeah, I know."

"You don't seem convinced. It looks like you need some convincing." Speed looked up and saw a bench nearby, and jumped up on it. "Excuse me, excuse me! Hey, show some manners people! I have an announcement to make!!"

"Speed, what are you doing?"

"Everyone, stop what you're doing and listen to me. It'll only take a minute. I, Vincent Spiederman, and yes, Vincent is my first name, am here today to swear to love no one else, except Miss Jude Harrison. Jude Harrison, you are the only one I will ever love." People across the street were watching the young boy and laughing, including Kyle, Wally, and Mason. They were catcalling at him.

"Take your top off!" he heard Wally say.

"Dude's got it so bad," Kyle told Mason, laughing.

"Jude Harrison, do you believe me?"

"Yes Speed, I believe you. Now get down, this is embarrassing!!"

"Only you Jude Harrison. Only you!!" He headed down, but decided that he wasn't done yet. He decided to sing the last part for dramatic effect. "I will always love youuuuu!!"

"Speed!" He finally came down.

"And thank you for watching!" He pulled Jude into his arms and dipped her dramatically, and of course kissed her while in the dip. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You are absolutely crazy."

"Only for you." With that, he kissed her. Things were perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, people actually like it. This kinda comes as a shock to me. Haha.

Jude is on her way to becoming an interior designer and Speed is a business management graduate. You'll need to know that for this part. Oh, and Mason is part of SME now because they needed another member. It'll make more sense why later on.

* * *

"_My head's in a jam  
Can't take you off my mind  
From the time we met  
I've been beset by thoughts of you"  
_

"_And the more that I ignore this feeling  
The more I find myself believing  
That I just have to see you again"_

_"I can't let you pass me by  
I just can't let you go  
But I know that I am much too shy  
To let you know  
Afraid that I might say the wrong words  
And displease you  
Afraid for love to fade  
Before it can come true"_

It was their song. They always sang it together. Jude, Speed, and then together. They were young and in love.

* * *

"We'll work in California for six months, and if we're lucky we'll get another six," said Speed as they were lying on top of a mountain. They always spent their free time there when they needed to get away. It was relaxing.

"And then we can get married."

"Psh of course." Jude looked at her ring when she said this. It was beautiful, and very large too. "And then we'll build a house. Right here, on top of this mountain with this same view."

"I want our house to be made out of wood. I can imagine it now. Our living room, dining room, our bedroom," she smiled. "And of course our children's bedrooms. Oh, and by children I don't mean Wally, Kyle, and Mason." They both laughed. "I want a house that is beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, but still simple at the same time."

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Sounds expensive. Dude's trying to make me broke."

"I promise to make you a lovely home with the least cost."

"And I'll be the only one to make our furniture. Every single one of them."

"But they have to match my designs."

"Yes Major Dude." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. With that, they sat on the blanket on the grass. Jude noticed Speed kept staring at her.

"What?"

"I promise you, I will fulfill all your dreams."

"No, we will fulfill them together."

* * *

When Jude and Speed got back, they had dinner with Jude's family.

"I cooked this especially for you two. You'll love it," said Victoria Harrison. Jude opened the dish to see a letter.

"Talents International? Looks intriguing." She read aloud, "We are pleased to inform you that your singing group and/or band has been accepted to work in California. California? California! We got it!" Speed got up and spun Jude around the room. They were getting what they always dreamed of. They couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Stop your foolishness Vincent."

"Come on Dad, please? It's only six months. What's six months? You won't even know I'm gone."

"I need you here. Jamie and Kat are migrating to the States. You need to take over his duties. It's about time you got involved with the family business anyways." Vin rolled his eyes at this, and his dad noticed. "Who's getting all these crazy ideas in your head? That Jude girl again? The answer is no."

* * *

While the rest of the band was celebrating, Jude and Speed were across the room, upset.

"If they really need you here, there's always a next time. Right?"

"No."

"Speed-"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for us. I can't believe they're doing this to us."

"Speed-"

"I knew that they were never really joyful about the band or anything, but this is a low blow, even for-"

"Speed!" He looked taken aback at this tone. "Let's not leave for California just yet," she said calmly. Speed didn't say anything. "Haven't I ever told you that my only dream is for us to be together? Wherever you're going, I'm going." Vin could hear Wally, Kyle, and Mason drunkenly yelling to them from across the room.

"No. We've forever for this. We're going through with it."

"Speedy! It's the 1, 2 Step!" Kyle was drunk.

"Come on Vin. I love it when you 1, 2 step," laughed Jude. The band had an insider that whenever 1, 2 Step would come on, they would clear the dance floor for Vin. It was tradition.

"Come on Juderman. Join the party!" Mason was drunk too. That only meant that Wally was drunk as well.

"Goodies make the boys jump on it." He slapped his butt at her then ran to the dance floor.

* * *

Speed was at the airport with the band laughing and watching Kyle and Wally pull on Jude's ponytail with Mason when he got a phone call from his mom.

"Hey Mom! What's up?"

"Vin…" He could hear crying on the other end.

"Mom?"

"Vin, your dad…"

* * *

"My father had a heart attack. He needs me."

"I'll stay with you. We can always follow the guys to California later."

"Red," he stopped. "Jude, I don't know how long I'll have to stay." They were both in tears by now. She put her hand on his cheek to make him stop crying but it only caused them to both break down. "Go on, the dudes are waiting for you."

Jude gave him a long hug and made sure to make it last. She didn't know the next time she'd be able to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

"Speed, how are you? How's your dad?"

"Dad's doing fine. He's improved a lot."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, yeah it is. How has the band been?"

"Good, I guess. We changed it to Jude's Mind Explosion now. Not as great as we were, but still kicking ass. As always." Speed couldn't help but laugh at this. They would always kick ass, no matter what.

"That's great. Red… Jude," he cleared his throat. "Listen, I might have to stay here for good. My dad's in a wheelchair now, and it's hard for him to get around. They need me here."

Jude sighed. "I understand."

"Tell the guys that I told them to take care of you, ok? I miss you so much."

"I will. I miss you too."

* * *

Later that night Jude was drawing a picture of the band, including Speed, in their apartment when Kyle came in yelling.

"Guys, do you know what this is?"

"Paper," said Wally.

"No! Well yeah." With this, Kyle hit Wally in the head. "Idiot. It's our contract. It's been extended for six months!" Kyle, Wally, and Mason all screamed like little girls, but Jude didn't know how to react.

* * *

Speed was sitting on top of the mountain that he always went to with Jude with it journal open, letting the pages fill themselves, when he heard his brother's footsteps behind him.

"I'm a married man now Speed," said Jamie. "Our family's future depends on you. Marry Karma. She's the only one who can save our business."

Speed just looked at him and sighed.

"I know dude." He sighed again. "I know."

* * *

Later that night Jude called Speed's house to have Jamie answer.

"Hello?"

"Jamie? Hey, is Speed there?"

Jamie mouthed, "it's Jude" to Speed, but Speed just looked at him.

"Uh sorry Jude, but Speed's not here."

* * *

The next couple of weeks, with no contact from Speed, Jude never felt more lost.

* * *

One night during band practice, Jude looked down at her phone to see Speed's face. It caused her to be the happiest she's been in weeks.

"Speed?"

"Red, dude. Hi." Vin tried to keep his tears in, for her sake.

"Speed, hey! How have you been?"

"Good."

"Have you been getting my messages? I've been trying to reach you but you're always out. Sometimes it's even like you've been avoiding me." When there was no answer she grew worried. "Speed, are you there?"

"Jude, you have to listen to me. I want you to know that I love you very much. That will never change." By this point Speed was noticeably crying.

"I know that Speed." Silence.

"I'm so sorry."

"Speed, don't worry. It's ok. I get that you've been busy and haven't had time to call. But it's ok. I'm fine now that I've heard your voice."

"No, Jude, you don't understand."

"Speed, what's wrong?" Jude started to get scared. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm marrying Karma." By now Jude knew why he was crying, and she was too. "I have a responsibility to my family. I need to do this for their sake." She couldn't talk she was crying so much.

"Speed, I built my dreams around you. All of them."

He barely had the strength to say anything else. "I love you so much Jude."

"Love? What does love matter if your marrying Karma?" She hung up the phone, and fell to the ground crying. Life would never be the same for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Speed never took the time to unpack all the stuff that he was going to take with him to California, so a few weeks later he finally did. As he took out his keyboard, he ran his hands over the keys, and then put it along with his guitars and sheet music away. His dreams would have to be put on hold.

* * *

"Are you sure you really want to leave the band, Red?" Kyle asked.

"I don't want to, but I need to be alone. I just need to get away, to be able to forget about him."

"Dude, with you and Speed gone, we're just," he paused. "The Mind Explosion." They just looked at him.

"Where are you gonna go?" Mason asked concerned, and trying to ignore Wally's comment.

Jude sighed. "I don't know." She started crying as her three best friends hugged her. They had taken care of her until then, but she had to do things on her own now.

* * *

The next morning Jude woke up in an old woman's house that took her in in the middle of the night.

"I don't know how to thank you. But I don't think I have to give you anything in return, except for this." She gave her the drawing she made of the band, which was now painted in.

"Don't worry about it, dear. It was a pleasure. And this is absolutely beautiful. It'll go lovely in the family room."

* * *

Speed spent the night before and morning of his wedding to Karma getting drunk. Right before the wedding, Karma's sister found him outside the church holding a half empty bottle of vodka.

"Hey, enough of that. The wedding's about to start."

* * *

Karma walked down the aisle with her father, looking beautiful, but Speed just couldn't bear to look at her knowing that she was the reason he was so unhappy. Maybe if he didn't look at her, he would be able to go through with the wedding. Not like he had a choice or anything.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Vincent Spiederman and Karma Benitez." Speed started to feel sick and looked around for an exit.

"Speed, Speed where are you going?" She just wouldn't let go of him. "Where are you go-" Before she could finish the question she started yelling when he vomited all over her dress. "Speed! What are you doing? What is this?" She continued to yell as everyone stared and gasped in shock.

After Speed stopped and was able to stand up properly Karma asked, "What's happening to you?"

"I'm sorry. _I'm sorry._"

* * *

Brandon Spiederman could never of been more angry or disappointed at his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ughh I am sooo sorry to the few readers that I have. Marching band started up and I just got back from band camp a few days ago so I've been busy with that.

The first 4 parts have just been an introduction, so here's where the story really begins.

* * *

2 years later, Vincent Spiederman walked into a fancy looking building wearing a nice button up shirt and dress pants. His dark blonde hair was shorter, but still amazing looking. Of course.

"Mr. Spiederman?" He shook her hand. "I'm Georgia Bevans, his purchaser. I'm sorry he could not make it, but he sent me to talk to you."

"That is perfectly alright, du- ma'am."

* * *

"Hun, what made us go over budget anyways?" Jude Harrison asked her boyfriend as he was squeezing a stress ball. The secretary had warned her that he was in a bad mood today, not that it was anything new. She loved him and all; he just had a bad temper here and there.

Jude had really matured over the past two years. Her previously wavy red hair was now blond and straight. She dressed much more mature too. You would think that she was five years older, not just two. She looked like a completely different person, but anyone who really knew her could tell.

"That wall I had demolished, that's what!" he said as he threw his stress ball down.

"Then, what else?"

"They say it's going to affect everything else in the floor plan."

"Sweetie, why did we have the wall removed from the plan anyways?"

"Jude, don't you agree it was badly situated?"

"Shouldn't you have seen that in the plan beforehand?"

"Are you saying I'm the one who's wrong?"

"Hun, of course not. We're the ones who asked for revisions, paid for extra labor, and paid extra for all the materials, right? We could of just stuck to the original plans. But what's done is done, so- "

"So you're saying me losing my temper isn't going to help anything."

"Pretty much." She smiled. "So, about dinner later…"

* * *

"We're always looking for new furniture, especially with the new hotel coming up. Just leave us your number and we'll call you," said Georgia.

"Ok, so when should I expect your call?" asked Speed anxiously.

"We'll call you, don't worry."

"Right. I'll be expecting that call."

'_Well, that was completely useless,'_ thought Speed. He saw a secretary giggling into the phone who looked to be in her mid thirties and decided to talk to her.

"Yes?" she asked, suddenly very serious.

"Was that your boyfriend? Wait, don't answer that. You look too young to be dating. Are you like a new intern here or something?"

"Oh, you're too much," she gushed.

"How old are you anyways, nineteen?" He flashed her his beautiful smile that first attracted Jude all those years ago. It took her a minute to respond.

"Actually, I'm not even in the calendar anymore. Anyways, why are you here? Mister…"

"Spiederman. Vincent Spiederman. I have an appointment with Mr-"

"Oh, you go right ahead, your timing's good. He's in a good mood."

"Okay, thank you very much." He smiled at her again, adding a wink this time.

"You're very welcome. Thanks for the compliment." She was blushing terribly.

'_I still got it,' he thought. _And he did.

* * *

"To be honest with you Mr. Spiederman, we're thinking of importing already made furniture."

"I'm sure you are sir, but did you know that what they're making abroad can be made locally at a cheaper price?"

"Sorry to disturb you, but-" She stopped when she saw Speed. "Mr. Spiederman?"

"Yes?" he answered, kind of scared.

"Didn't I tell you that we're just going to call you?"

"Don't even worry about it Georgia. Mr. Spiederman, just give us a sample of what we want. If we like it, we'll get back to you."

"That's all I ask. Thank you very much sir."

* * *

That night, Speed was talking very excitedly to his mom.

"If I get this account, we'll be able to buy our own mini-truck to use in our deliveries. Then we won't have to rent anymore. Dude I'm telling you, this is the break we've been waiting for-"

"You've been in that business for two years now," interrupted Speed's dad as he rolled into the room. "Has it made us rich?"

"Mommy!" Speed's little sister came in crying.

"Hunny, what's wrong?"

"The kids at school say I'm a liar."

"What? Why?"

"Isn't it true Mommy? Didn't we use to live in a big house and drive a Mercedes Benz? No one believes me! They said that if it were true, why don't I have nicer clothes or things?"

"We've been poor for two years," interrupted Speed's dad, yet again. "If your stupid brother here hadn't backed out of his marriage to Karma then-"

"Brandon, that is enough!" said Speed's mom. Brandon just looked at Speed very angrily.

* * *

At the same time, Jude Harrison had a date with her boyfriend. He opened the door of his car for her when he took her home.

"Jude, do you mind if I stay for a cup of coffee?"

"Of course not sweetie."

When she opened the door, the whole floor of her family room was covered in rose petals and all the surfaces roses. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

"Baby, what's all this?"

She looked walked around to take a closer look at everything. She didn't notice the first time, but there were also pictures of her and him from the past two years everywhere. When she looked back at her boyfriend, he was down on one knee, holding a ring in one hand.

"Will you marry me, Jude Harrison?"

Jude didn't answer, only smiled. She could not stop smiling.

"Jude, are you going to say anything?"

"Wow. Yes. Yes, of course I will marry you!"

He was so excited that once he put the ring on her finger that he jumped up to her. She laughed and jumped into his arms as she kissed him.

"I love you Jude."

"I love you too, Tommy."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So I took the time to read through my story yesterday, and I found so many areas that I just wasn't happy with. So I went through and rewrote every part I had so far and decided that it was finally time to add on. I hope I still have a reader or two here or there. I really don't know if it's any good, but I hope whoever reads it likes it anyways. I'm pretty happy with all the changes that I made.

* * *

"So, when do you plan to get married?" Stuart Harrison asked his daughter and future son-in-law at brunch.

"We haven't decided on anything for sure, but it'll be some time next year. We're busy with opening the new hotel right now and there's still so much to do in the next couple of weeks." Jude's phone rang.

"Uh excuse me. I have to take this." She left the room.

"You know Tommy, you shouldn't let work interfere with your personal lives," said Jude's mom.

"She's right. Your work is not nearly as important as your relationship with Jude." Tommy nodded.

"I know that Sir." He looked at Jude who was still talking on her phone. "Maybe you should tell your daughter that. She's a workaholic. We're so busy but she still insists on taking on other projects." Her parent's looked at each other as Jude sat back down with them. They liked Tommy, but sometimes he was too serious about his work.

"Sweetie, you know that I'll still give 100 effort. I can handle it."

"I know girl. I'm just saying that you'd better make sure that you can. We still have a wedding to prepare for."

"I know Tom. I know." Jude rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later that day, Speed was in Tommy's office with a chair he had made.

"This is nice. You honestly made this?"

"Yes du- sir. I also give a lifetime warranty on all of my furniture."

"Alright then. In three weeks I want everything shipped to the hotel. In the meantime you'll be working with Jude, my interior designer. Georgia will tell you the details outside. That's all." Speed just looked at him.

"Uh dude, there's a little problem with that. We can't finish in three weeks."

"What's the problem? Don't you have enough people? Because if that's it then I could easily-"

"It's not that sir. It's just that, whether it's one item or a even a thousand, it usually takes six to ten weeks for us." Tommy looked at him, bewildered. "If you want quality, you're going to have to wait."

"So what are you saying? Should I just import the furniture instead?" Speed looked down.

"Thank you for your time sir. I appreciate it." He turned to leave.

"Mr. Spiederman, Vin, wait." He turned back around. "Do you know how much furniture I am going to order from you? Any idea at all?"

"Honestly Tom, I don't. But I do know that with a small business like mine, I depend on referrals from satisfied clients. If we rush our work, the furniture might not turn out as good, and then the patients wouldn't be as satisfied. All in all dude, my business wouldn't benefit anything from an unhappy client." He turned to leave.

"Hey Vin, six weeks it is then?"

* * *

"D, this is a surefire thing. We're right in the center of Toronto. I can feel it."

"You'd better hope so T." Darius Mills was pretty much Tommy's mentor growing up. He taught him everything her know about life, especially running a successful business, and it showed. Him and Tommy had known each other for a while, but their relationship was kind of strained after that incident five years ago, but they managed to put their differences aside.

"Jude, it's your turn." They were at a country club playing golf. It was a common thing for them. "D, believe me. It'll work. I have the best team. I have me, Margaret, and the best furniture maker in town."

"Tom, what happened with the importing from Hong Kong?"

"Sweets, this makes things so much easier, and even better, cheaper. You wouldn't believe this guy. His work is amazing. And the best thing is that he's not an ass kisser." Jude just shrugged.

"Whatever you say sweetie."

"So where'd you find this guy," Darius asked.

"Portia found him for me."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Vincent. Vincent Spiederman."

Jude dropped her club in shock. She hadn't heard that name in years, and even worst of all, Tom didn't even know that she knew him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Jude walked into her office to find a sample of furniture waiting for her.

"Portia, what's this?"

"Tommy sent it to you. A sample from-" She looked at a piece of paper. " A Vincent Spiederman." Jude just looked at it then walked away.

* * *

Later that day, Tom and Speed were on a business dinner at a nice looking restaurant.

"My father had a successful business and my family was doing really well. But my dad had some, I guess you could say, 'legal transactions,' and even now our case is still pending in trials. We lost the business, and eventually everything else followed. We lost our house and all the other property we owned, so my dad decided to move us all here, to start over. I'm running the business all since my dad had a heart attack, and it's been keeping us on our feet well enough."

* * *

Outside of the restaurant, Jude Harrison was looking through the window, at the man she was currently in love with, and the man that she was once in love with years ago, very scared to go in. This was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

"Wow Vin, that's rough." He looked at his watch. "Jude should be here soon. She's my fiancé, so don't feel awkward around us or anything."

"Don't worry Tom. It'll be fine."

"You know, she also studied where you did. Interior design."

"Is that so?" It sounded awfully a lot like a Jude he once knew, but it was just a coincidence. Right?

"Ah, here she is now." As he said that, Jude Harrison walked around the corner. Speed was bewildered. She looked even better than he remembered. Instead of her hair being the fiery red it once was, it was beach blond and straight. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that hugged her body in the perfect way. She looked sexy, yet sophisticated. Speed couldn't get over the fact that the girl he had always loved and hadn't seen in years was in the same room as him, looking the way she did. That is until she reached the table and kissed Tommy. Things seemed pretty real then.

"Jude, this is my furniture maker, Vin-"

"Vincent Spiederman." She held out her hand. "So it really is you." He shook her hand uncertainly.

"Come on guys. Sit," said Tom, not realizing what was going on.

"I thought Tom was lying when he told me it was you. How have you been?" Speed didn't answer and looked very uncomfortable. Tom looked confused.

"Wait, do you know each other?" Speed and Jude looked at each other momentarily.

"We used to be in the same band," Jude said simply.

"Alright then. It should be comfortable for the two of you to work together." Jude just smiled.

"Yeah, so comfortable," said Speed quietly.

"What was that Vin?" asked Tommy, clueless.

"Nothing Tom. I'm just looking forward to all of us working together."

"Of course. And so am I," said Jude. "So Vin, do you have any kids?"

"Um, excuse me. I'll be back."

"Vin, are you alright?" asked Tommy, still not knowing what was going on.

"I'm fine. I just need to use the bathroom." Tommy and Jude watched him walk off. He had a suspicious look on his face.

"Uh Jude? You and Vin, was there something-"

"What? Tommy, of course not. It's just that, Vin was the one who left us when we were in California. We even had to change the name from Jude Harrison and the Spiederman Mind Explosion to just Jude's Mind Explosion. I'm just scared that he'll bail out on us too."

"I understand your worry, sweets, but we should really give Vin a chance. He has so much potential that it'd be a waste to let go of him." His phone rang. "Excuse me," he said as he answered it.

Jude Harrison was stuck and she didn't know how to get out.

* * *

That night at home, Vin was having a heart to heart with his mom.

"She's your interior designer?" All Speed could do was nod. Jennifer Spiederman put a comforting arm around her son. "Well, it's been almost three years. And you both have moved on, right?" Speed took a few minutes to answer.

"I still want her forgiveness, Mom."


	8. Chapter 8

Aw yay reviewers! I seem to be getting a lot of views, but not nearly as many reviews, so if you're reading please review, whether you like it or not. This part's kind of boring but it gets interesting at the end. Read and review :D

* * *

The next morning, Speed wanted to do what he told his mom he was going to do the previous night: Get Jude's forgiveness.

"Excuse me ma'am," he said the secretary. "But is Ms. Harrison in?"

"What is your name Sir?"

"Vincent Spieder-"

"Vin," Jude said as she was walking by. "Thanks Portia, but I got this. Come into my office. Have a seat." He followed her. "Coffee?"

"No thanks. Uh, Red-"

"Jude," she said quickly. Speed looked taken aback. "Sorry, no one calls me Red anymore. I haven't even heard it said in years."

"Right. Of course." Silence.

"Um listen Vin, I have a meeting in a few minutes. So if you-"

"Listen Jude, I know this is an awkward situation for the both of us, but I just want you to know," he paused. He didn't know what to say. "I can back out of the project if you want me to. It's not problem, really."

"Speed," she looked down. "Uh, I mean Vin. Don't worry about it. Things will be strictly professional, like they should be."

"Right. Strictly professional."

"And besides, Tommy doesn't know about anything that happened with, you know, us, and I'd like for things to stay that way, ok? In our relationship, the past is the past, and we're working towards our future together." More silence. "By the way, how long have you been in the furniture business, and where do you display your work?" He didn't answer. "Do you have any plans for after your project with us is over? I could refer you to some of my friends. It's really no pro-" When she turned around, Speed was merely inches from her.

"I'm sorry Jude. For everything. I'm sorry for-"

"Like I said, that was a long time ago. No need to go back there. I'm ok now, and I'm sure you are too." Speed looked down, lost for words.

"Yeah, I'm fine now too." Things were quiet, until a short, Asian girl came running in yelling in a high pitch voice.

"Jude! How I've missed you!"

"EJ? Hey girl, but weren't we going to meet tomorrow?"

"I know, but I just couldn't wait too long. I heard from Tommy that you're getting married so I had to come down as soon as I heard!" They both just laughed like the girls they were. "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Thank you, I'm so excited!"

_**Married.**_ Speed already knew, but hearing it out loud just hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry," said the girl suddenly. "I was so excited that I didn't realize I was interrupting." She held her hand out. "I'm EJ Li." She smiled at him.

"Vincent Spiederman." He smiled back at her, in politeness. "Nice to meet you. I was just leaving. I'll see you Jude, alright? Bye."

EJ waited until he left the room to say something.

"Who was **that?** He was **hot!"**

* * *

"I thought asking for her forgiveness would be the hardest thing to do, but it's even harder to move on, to try to start over. It's time Mom; it's time to finally do the right thing after what I did. I finally have to accept the fact that," he paused. "We're really not meant for each other." A tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Jude walked into her office where Speed was waiting for her.

"Ok, so this is the color that I've chosen for the sofas in the lobby. This is the color I chose for the living room, but a little bit darker, right?" He couldn't pay attention to a single thing she said.

"You've changed so much." Jude stood up to avoid the awkwardness when Tommy walked in.

"Jude."

"Sweetie, hey." He kissed her and Speed had to look away.

"Vin, hi." He shook his hand. "You excited about this project?

"Of course. It'll be great."

"Follow me. This is my third hotel." He kept talking but Speed just wasn't listening. He couldn't when the man he was following was going to marry the girl he was in love with.

"But my favorite is the one in Quebec. I was even thinking about having mine and Jude's wedding reception there."

"Really?"

"If that's ok with you."

"Of course. It'll be great." Tommy kissed her on the forehead and Speed felt himself getting sick.

"You know Speed, if you ever get married, just pick one of my hotels, and you can stay there for your honeymoon. On me."

"You're getting married again?" asked Jude, not understanding.

"Jude, he's not married." Jude looked at Speed.

"Your marriage to Karma was annulled then?" Tommy laughed.

"He's a runaway groom! Sorry Vin, but I did some research on you. When you told me what happened to your family, I got curious. I thought I heard that story before, so I looked some things up. Karma and me went to the same college. We weren't close or anything, but I had heard what happened. What you did was legendary, man! You know Jude, he was so drunk the day of their wedding that he threw up all over Karma during the ceremony. But knowing her she probably deserved it." Jude didn't know any of this. She always automatically assumed that Speed and Karma had gotten married. "How come you didn't know about this? Weren't you two good friends?"

"They were in California," said Speed quickly.

"Oh, that makes sense. Is that why you couldn't go to California? Because you were marrying Karma? But what made you back out of the wedding anyway?" The room was so quiet and awkward to everyone except Tommy, who didn't even notice anything strange.

"I was in love with someone else."

"Oh. So where is she now?" There was a long silence.

"She's in love with someone else."

"Ouch. That hurts. But that's life." Tommy kissed Jude's hand and Speed thought he was going to puke.

"Yeah," said Speed quietly. "That's life."

* * *

Jude entered her house quietly that night. Before she knew it, she walked upstairs and was lying down on her bed. For the first time in a long time, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_**Coming up: **_Jude and Speed talk, and SME is reunited.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** This is probably the longest chapter I have and will ever have. It was also probably the most fun chapter I've had to write yet.

* * *

A few days later, Tommy planned for Jude and Speed to go visit the hotel that was in the process of being built. Despite all the tension going on between the three, Tommy still didn't seem to notice. Jude and Speed walked into the hotel with a good couple of feet away from each other. When they got there they went their separate ways. Jude went off to have meetings with construction workers while Speed just looked around getting a feel of the place.

* * *

They spent the night in one of Tom's already finished hotels, although they hadn't seen each other since earlier that day. Speed was sitting by the fire when he saw a piano. He hadn't played since he found out he was supposed to marry Karma; it just hadn't felt right until then. As his fingers touched the keys, he felt himself playing an all too familiar song:

"_And the more that I ignore this feeling  
The more I find myself believing  
That I just have to see you again"  
_

Jude was walking downstairs to find something to eat when she thought she heard something. It was someone playing the piano. The song sounded familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was. Somehow she found herself singing along with the mystery piano player and singer.

"_I can't let you pass me by  
I just can't let you go  
But I know that I am much too shy  
To let you know,"_

Just then it hit her. It was her and Speed's song, and Speed was the one singing. Hearing his voice for the first time in years made her think of all the times they had together; from their romantic walk in the park that turned into a football game with the guys, to their first real kiss, the first time they found their spot under the tree; everything that she hadn't thought about in years.

_Afraid that I might say the wrong words  
And displease you  
Afraid for love to fade  
Before it can come true"_

Jude snapped out of it. That was a long time ago. Her and Speed were friends, even if that. She had to clear her mind. She needed a nice, long, bubble bath.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast was a strange one. It was a full table and Jude and Speed ended up sitting next to each other. Thinking of the previous night, Jude decided to break the silence.

"Do you still play the piano?" This caught a daydreaming Speed off guard.

"Huh?"

"You know, are you still into music?"

"I don't know. Not really." He shook his head. "It's been a long time."

"Oh." Silence.

"What about you? Did you continue anything after California?"

"No. Same for me too, I guess." Speed forced a smile.

"How are your parents?"

"They're good. Still married. They managed to work out their differences. I'm happy about it."

"That's good." Things were just awkward. They picked at their food, occasionally shooting looks at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Speed? Jude!?"

"Mason?" They both got up to greet their old friend. Neither of them had seen him or the rest of the band since they left it. Mason hugged the both of them at the same time, causing them to squish next to each other, the closest they've been since they met again.

"It's so good to see you two!" Mason said very loudly. "I haven't seen either of you in so long. Since you're both here does that mea-" Speed pulled him away very quickly.

"Dude, no. She's getting married." Mason looked at him confused. "And it's not to me."

* * *

Mason, Jude, and Speed spent the rest of the day together catch up on things. He even convinced them to go out to dinner with him so that they could meet up with Kyle and Wally.

"Jude, how are you engaged?"

"Uh how do you think? I have a fiancé."

"Yeah, but what about Speed?" Jude shot him a dirty look and Speed a quick glance.

"We're friends, Mason," said Speed. "We've both moved on, and we're fine now. Right Jude?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm happy, and hopefully one day Speed will find that special someone too." A few minutes later after everything seemed to be less awkward, Mason felt the need to ask yet another question.

"So Jude, can you honestly tell me that you have absolutely no feelings for Speed anymore?" Speed threw a napkin at him.

"Dude, leave the girl alone. Man you're nosy."

"Sorry, ok? It's just that the guys and me know how hard you cried in California. I mean, you even left us." Jude looked down, and Speed looked surprised.

Luckily, at that same time Kyle and Wally walked in. No matter how old or mature Kyle and Wally got, one thing about them would never change: They loved to make a scene.

They walked in, posed, and winked at whoever was watching. People were either giggling because they thought they were cute or just laughing at them because they thought they were dumb. It didn't matter what they thought. Kyle and Wally would always think they were hot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have an announcement to make," said Wally very seriously.

"Jude Harrison and the Spiederman Mind Explosion are reunited once again!" After their very important announcement they took off running towards the table where their friends were. The next few minutes consisted of hugging, cheek kissing, and 'OMG!'s. Once everyone was calm after finally seeing each other again, they sat down and started talking.

"So boys, since we haven't talked in forever, how was the rest of California?" asked Jude curiously.

"Well," said Wally very professionally. "As you know, we were extended in California for six more months. Well at one of our shows, some dude was there and he said he liked us. Not in a gay way or anything, he liked our music."

"Yeah, so he offered us all this crap. Not anything too big, just a performance, interview, or photo shoot here and there. It got us a bit more publicity, but nothing too big,"

"But it did get us a few places other than California too," added Mason. We play around Las Vegas and even Arizona once or twice."

"That's sweet dudes," said Speed. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks dude. Actually, we still play occasionally around Canada. You guys should come. It could be just like old times," said Kyle with a smile. Their food came and they were preoccupied with that for a while.

"You wanna know my favorite secret about Juderman?" Wally asked halfway through dinner.

"This had better be good," said Mason rolling his eyes.

"Let me finish cowpoke! It's that when Speed asked Jude to marry her and she said yes-"

"My, that's one big secret," said Kyle, interrupting Wally.

"You know what? I don't even know why I bother with you douche bags." They all laughed at him.

"Sorry dude," said Kyle. "Continue."

"Speed cried when Jude finally said yes." Kyle, Wally, and Mason all laughed at this.

"I'm sure you cried louder," said Speed. "It's what you're good at after all."

"Did not!" Everyone laughed at that, but soon the laughter died down.

"You guys were practically a married couple, weren't you?" Mason said suddenly.

"Yeah dude," said Wally. "They were inseparable."

"You remember that one time Jude got pregnant?" asked Kyle. They all looked at him like he was retarded.

"What are you talking about dude?"

"Speed was driving in the wrong lane. It's Speed, dudes. He got caught, so to get out of trouble Jude shoved her bag in her dress and acted like her water just broke!" Wally, Kyle and Mason all laughed at this and even Jude and Speed managed to force a chuckle. "The police officer was so gullible that he even insisted on escorting them to the hospital."

"Ok children," said Speed. "Enough reminiscing for tonight." Just then, 1, 2 Step came on.

"I really don't understand how this song is still allowed to be played," said Mason in disgust. "It's so outdated." Everyone ignored him because they were too busy trying to get Speed to do the 1, 2 Step.

"You guys remember less than a minute ago when I said no more reminiscing?"

"This is the last time, dude. Promise."

"Yeah," said Wally, acting like a girl and trying to flirt with him. "Speedy, you know I love it when you 1, 2 Step." With enough badgering Speed finally agreed to do the 1, 2 Step. They were acting like they were teenagers again and they all had a great time. That is until Wally got carried away with flailing his arms around and hit Jude, causing her to fall back into Speed. He caught her and they stood like that for a moment.

"I'm sorry," said Jude. She turned to leave.

After the song was over, no one knew where Jude was. They all guessed she was outside. As they were leaving, they said their goodbyes to her in the parking lot. After they left, Speed stayed by Jude. He realized she was crying.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said, wiping tears off of her face.

"Then why are you crying?" Jude tried to walk away, but he just followed her. "Don't cry Jude. You know it hurts me to see you cry." He lifted up her face and dried off her tears. At first she was hesitant, but then she let him. When she looked up, she realized that he was leaning in towards her. She pulled back and walked away, leaving him in the parking lot alone.

Speed didn't understand what had just happened. His actions, or hers.

* * *

Please read and review!! :D And if you have the time, check out my new one shot, **Whatsername.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kinda short, but I like this part a lot.

* * *

After that night, Jude did all she did to avoid Speed. He'd try to visit her at work, but Portia always told him she wasn't there, and at her house whoever answered never knew where she was. Jude couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. She slacked off in work and her relationship with Tommy was suffering. It's as if her mind just went blank.

* * *

"Tom, I just don't understand why you can't just ca-"

"Jude, I just want to see how he's doing. It'll only take a minute. Let's not fight about something as dumb as this." It seemed as if arguing was all they had been doing recently, at least it was all that Jude could remember. She was always too zoned out during anything else.

She sighed. "Fine. But this had better not take too long." They entered Speed's house/ where he built all his furniture. It was much smaller than the giant house Speed's family used to have, but it seemed much cozier.

"We were in the area, so we just thought we'd drop by to see how your work is going." Tom and Speed talked furniture and business, but Jude couldn't concentrate. She was too busy looking at her boyfriend and ex boyfriend, lost in thought. At least until Speed's little sister came in the room.

"Jude? Is that you?" Jude turned around. "Red, it is you!" She ran up to Jude and into her arms. "I haven't seen you in so long. I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too hun." In truth, she had missed the little girl. She really looked up Jude when she was dating Speed. Jude was almost a sister to the girl since she didn't have one. Everyone around the room looked at them, knowing the controversy that this little encounter was going to cause.

Speed's dad rolled into the room, asking what all the commotion was.

"Daddy, look! Red's here! But her hair's not red anymore!" The little girl giggled, but Brandon Spiederman did not. He didn't have a happy look on his face when he saw her.

"Hey Brandon," Jude said quietly.

He didn't say anything back. He just rolled away.

* * *

"I'm guessing you were close to Vin's family then?" asked Tom on the way home. "_Red._ Nice nickname." Jude wasn't paying attention and Tom was growing impatient.

"Jude!" he yelled. This startled Jude. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"What? Sorry Tommy. I'm just really out of it."

"You've been out of it for days. It's impossible to talk to you anymore!"

"I'm sorry Tom. I'm just-"

"You're not being yourself. I've been talking to myself the entire ride home and you haven't even realized it."

"Sorry. I'm fine, just a little distracted. What were you saying?"

"Nothing. It doesn't even matter anymore." Tommy was pissed, but Jude didn't even care.

* * *

The next morning, Tommy and Speed had a meeting. Speed was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh hey Tom, do you have those revisions for the formal dining? Jude was supposed to send them yesterday, but I nev-"

"You know what? I bet you she hasn't even finished them yet." Tommy shook his head. "I really don't know what's going on with her lately. Have you noticed anything strange?"

"About Jude? No dude, not really."

"It's just that she doesn't seem to be herself lately. I'm starting to lose my patience with her." Speed just looked down. "But anyways, I'll talk to her about it tonight. You should have it in a few days."

"Alright then. I'll see you then Tom." As Speed was leaving his office, Tom couldn't seem to get this suspicious vibe away from him. He had a feeling that Speed had something to do with Jude's weird behavior, but he didn't know exactly what it was.

* * *

"Jude!" Speed saw Jude in the parking lot, but when she saw him she just rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Jude, what's wrong? Is this about the hotel?" Jude just continued walking. "Jude, if you're mad at me, just tell me, please. I'm not the only one being affected here. I even think Tom's starting to get suspicious." When Jude reached out for her car door but Speed slammed it shut. "Jude, tell me if I hurt you." She reached out again but he slammed it shut yet again. "Dude, please. I just wanna know what's wrong!"

"My name is Jude!" she yelled at him. Speed looked taken aback. "What's wrong? You wanna know what's wrong!? This is wrong. We're wrong! Speed, I was fine. I was getting my life back together, until you came back!" She paused. "You know, when you left, I was miserable. But you never knew about that, did you? You don't know what it's like to be lost in a country you've never been to. I was wondering all around the state, because I didn't wanna come back home. I didn't want to have to see you!" She was visibly crying by this point, and it hurt him to see her cry because of him.

"But you know what hurts me the most, Speed? During those cold nights after you left, all I could do was wonder. Wonder where I had went wrong. How could it be that the one person I had ever really loved- couldn't even fight for me? I told myself that the next time we met, I was going to show you that leaving me was a big mistake." She paused again.

"But then you suddenly came back. And after all this time, this stupid heart of mine still yearns for you. And you know what else? Even now, I'm still the one who's hurt. I'm always the sucker."

Speed tried to get close to her, to hug her.

"Jude, I am so-" She moved away.

"Just let me go." This time, when she reached for her car, he let her.

* * *

Read and review pleeaasse.


	11. Chapter 11

Hii! I posted like two days ago, but I thought I'd post this now because it's really short. Hope you like!

* * *

Speed went to Jude's house a few days later, and Sadie answered.

"Speed, hey!"

"Hey Sadie. It's good to see you again." He leaned in for a quick hug. "Is Jude here?"

"Uh sorry Speed, she's not."

"Could you just give this to her then?" He handed her two packages.

"Yeah, of course." Sadie felt bad lying to Speed. When him and Jude were together, Sadie was really happy for them. She was actually kind of jealous that they had such a loving relationship.

"Merry Christmas," Sadie said as she threw the packages at her. Jude was in the living room when Sadie handed them to her, which she opened really fast like a little girl at Christmas. One of them she recognized. It was Speed's old journal that he used to write all of his songs and poems in. When they were together about a third was written it, but now it was almost full. When she opened to the last page, there was a note to her. It read:

_Dear Jude, _

_I know you don't wanna talk to me right now, and that's fine. I just want you to know that you weren't the only one miserable after you left. Just look this over, ok?_

_Love ya, Speed._

She opened the other package with curiosity. When she first opened it, she didn't know what it was, but a minute or two later she realized what it was. It was the picture she had drawn of the band and then painted in while they were in California. She took a minute to look it over. It was a drawing she had made of her favorite picture of all of them from a Crimson themed party they had played at on some boat. They all looked so happy and matched amazingly that it had always been her favorite. In plain capital letters it said Jude Harrison and the Spiederman Mind Explosion, and in fancy cursive it read, "I love how it feels when the band kicks in." Those were the days. Things were simpler. She smiled when she saw it and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

But then it hit her. She didn't know how he could have possibly gotten it. I mean, she gave it to an old woman whose house she stayed at while she was wondering California. He couldn't have gotten it, unless…

* * *

That night, Jude was taking a walk. She didn't know where she was going; she was just following her feet wherever they were going. She ended up at this park where Speed just happened to be. She didn't know how she knew exactly where he was, but she knew now.

"Speed?" He turned around and started to walk towards her. "Speed? Um, I was just wondering. Where did you get that painting?"

He chuckled quietly and looked at her with a sad smile.

"You know, for the first couple of months I was still in touch with the guys. They told me about how you had left the band. So I went to look for you. I was hoping that somehow, someone could bring me to where you were. I couldn't find anything. When I got back to Canada, I kept visiting your house. I visited it again and again until a new family moved in. Nothing could tell me where you were.

"All I could do was hope that someday, I might see you again. And now that I've finally found you, you're getting married." He paused. Jude was crying and it was breaking his heart. "Don't cry. You know it hurts me to see you cry." She tried to stop but just couldn't help it. "You know, I always told myself that maybe all of the wrong I've done to you, would ultimately do you good. Jude, Red.. I don't want you to think that any of this was your fault, it wasn't. It was mine. I'm the one who failed you.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Jude. I'm just hoping that someday, you will. I'm just happy that you're ok. And you and Tom. I'm happy for you both. I won't bother you anymore." He kissed her on the forehead, then left. She couldn't help but think that he was finally walking out of her life – for good this time.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Ok, so from now on I am no longer following the movie. I don't really like the way the movie ended, it was a little boring for me, so I'm putting my own spin on things. This chapter isn't all too interesting, but the next one definitely is, and so is the one after because it's the end! So read and don't forget to review.

* * *

"You're going to have to face Tommy sooner or later. Stop living in the past, Jude. Choose what's right for you, and your future."

"But Sades, what if the choice that seems right now, ends up to be totally wrong in the future?"

"Jude," she put her arm around her little sister. Hunny, that's a risk you're going to have to take. Just.." she paused. "Choose what's in your heart. You know who that is."

"Yeah." She looked down sadly. "I know who that is."

* * *

After her little talk with Sadie, her went into her living room to find Tommy waiting for her.

"Tom? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Since I knew you wouldn't come to me, I came to you."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Girl, just talk to me. What's going on?" She sat down, and he followed. "Are we still ok?"

"Tommy, I'm sorry." She paused.

"Sorry for what?" She didn't answer. "Do you want to break up?"

"No," she answered shortly.

"Then why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Tommy, I have to tell you something. About Spee- Vin." She paused. "He's the reason I was crying in California." He looked at her, not understanding. "He's the one who broke my heart. I tried to work with him, I really did. But with our past and everything, it was just-"

"And you're just telling me now?" he asked angrily. "All this time that you two have been working together? Jude, I know that I said the past is the past with us, but where is this going?" He grabbed her by the shoulders a little rougher than she would of liked. "Are you cheating on me?"

"What, no! Tom, I'm sorry, ok? If this affected us, I just don't know what I would do. I didn't know what to do. Listen, I talked to Vin-"

"How long, Jude? How long were you together?"

"What? I don't know. A couple of years?"

"What!? Years?"

Yeah, but we were in high school. We were just ki-"

"Do you still love him? Do you?"

"Tom, listen to me. It would be unfair to you if I answered that question." He looked at her, heartbroken. "I understand if you're mad at me. I would be too." She looked down. "I would even understand if you wanted to end things. But I'm asking you to please give me some time- to think about things."

He didn't answer her, just walked away. She didn't try to stop him.

* * *

"I understand if you want to take me out of the project," Vin said to Tommy's back. Tommy had his back turned while facing the window for the past ten minutes. He hadn't moved or said anything since then.

"No. I'm a businessman, and I have a deadline to meet. Just finish the project," he said harshly. Speed looked down. "But you are not to set foot in this office anymore. Call me from now on if you need something. Oh yeah, and I don't want you to see Jude again. I hope you understand. You can leave now." Speed left, not saying another word.

* * *

When Speed got home, all he wanted was to go in his room, yell, throw some things, and maybe write some music while he was at it. Unfortunately, his dad had some other plans.

"Speed!" his dad yelled angrily. "What have you done this time? Huh? Is it that Jude girl again?" Speed didn't answer. "Is it Jude? God Vin, when will that stupid girl stop being a problem for us!?" Speed turned around.

"Is it Jude again? Jude? What's your problem dad? If you don't blame something on me, you blame her. You blame everyone except yourself!" His dad kept glaring at him but he didn't care. "We didn't break the law dad, you did. Why are we the ones who have to pay, huh? Why us?" Speed could feel his eyes starting to water at this point. "You know, for the past three years I've been paying for something that I didn't even do. Aren't you tired yet? You're stuck to that chair for life, and you blame it on me.

"I may have failed you back then," he paused. But I never abandoned you. I've given up everything for this family. My tour, my band, even the girl I love, I gave it all up for you!" Speed was crying now. He tried to stop, he didn't want his dad to think he was weak, but he couldn't help it. "All I want, is for you to be there for me, just this once. Because, believe it or not, after everything, I still miss my father. But you can't do that for me, can you?" Without another glance at his dad, he left.

* * *

Tommy was getting out of the elevator by his office when he heard his name called.

"Tom?"

He turned around, and Jude was standing there. She looked beautiful, the best he had seen her since he first fell in love with her. Although she looked amazing, he was hesitant to talk to her. It would either be the end of them, or a new beginning.

She didn't say anything, she just smiled. He pulled her into a hug. He couldn't have been happier, but Jude could have.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **It's been a while, but that's because I was having a video for the story made, and the maker was having some technical difficulties. But now it's done, and you can find the link for it in my profile. Check it out. It turned out amazing.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Jude and Speed hadn't seen each other once. Jude either spent her time swamped in work or with Tommy. Speed was either building his furniture or out partying and sometimes playing with Kyle, Wally, or Mason. When he was with them they took his mind off things, for the most part.

* * *

"It's beautiful, Tommy," said Jude on the balcony of the top floor of one of Tommy's hotels. They took the weekend off and spent it together in Quebec. They were looking over at the city as the sun was setting. It really was beautiful.

"Yeah, yeah it is," he answered, not looking at the view, but looking at her. She caught him staring at her and smiled back. "You know Jude, in a couple of weeks, we can fly to Italy, and get married."

She turned around to look at him, with surprise on her face.

"Well, if that's ok with you?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "I can't wait."

"I want to give you your dream wedding."

"Don't worry about it, babe. It'll be like a dream come true." He smiled and hugged her. Jude's smile only lasted a few minutes, because once he held her, she started crying. When he asked, she just said they were tears of joy.

* * *

Speed woke up one morning after a rough night of partying. He was just finishing up some chairs the night before when Kyle, Wally, and Mason kidnapped him and said they had a surprise. He yelled at them and told him that he had a lot to finish, but they didn't care. Kyle just lifted him over his shoulder and threw him in the car.

It turned out that the guys had a show at the Vinyl Palace, the first place they ever really performed when they were fifteen, and they wanted him to play with him. Speed couldn't possibly say no, so he agreed, and had a great time. It was great. They acted like they were in high school all over again. It's just that after they got off the stage they had one too many drinks, hence the throbbing in his head that morning.

Speed walked into his workroom just to look over some stuff when he saw a bunch of workers already at work. By the way they were sweating it looked like they had been working for hours. He also saw his dad barking orders at everyone.

"Hurry up." "You guys are so slow." "Be careful, you dumb boys are going to break it," are a few of the things he said.

When his dad saw Speed his face didn't react, but Speed just smiled at him. His dad just rolled away in return. Speed just continued to smile to himself. He had finally gotten his dad back.

* * *

When Jude finally got home from Quebec with Tommy, she spent the whole morning and a good part of the afternoon sleeping. She planned to spend the whole night like that too, but Sadie had other plans.

"Juuude." Jude didn't wake up. "Jude?" She still didn't wake up. Sadie got up on her bed and started jumping up and down while yelling "Juuuude, time to wake up!"

This definitely woke Jude up. It also made her fall off the bed.

"Sadie! What is your deal?"

"You have a letter."

"And you felt the need to wake me because...?"

"Because I'm pretty sure it's from Speed. If not then it's from Tommy. Kinda hard to tell when you have two amazing guys pining for your attention."

"Shut up." She threw a pillow at Sadie. "And give me the letter."

"Only if you open it now. I wanna know what it is."

"You're very mature for a twenty-three year old."

"And you're stalling."

"I swear Sadie, you're a disease."

"But you love me. Now open."

Jude opened the letter with much persistence from Sadie. There was no note, just a ticket to Italy in three days.

"So.. what is it?" asked Sadie with much excitement.

"A ticket to Italy."

"What?" This really got Sadie so excited that she grabbed the ticket from Jude. "Dang girl, Speed doesn't give up!"

"It's not from Speed. It's from Tommy. We're getting married in Italy."

"What? Wait, you're getting married?"

"Yep."

"In three days?"

"Yes Sadie."

"In Italy?"

"Very good Sadie." Sadie couldn't even say anything.

"Jude, you're going to Italy in three days to get married, and you're not even happy about it? There's definitely something wrong here."

"Not happy?" Jude put on a really big fake smile and pointed to it. "See this? This is happy."

"No, that's fake happy. Jude, you have to be honest about this. Do you love Tommy?"

"What is this, an intervention? Of course I love Tommy. Why would I be marrying someone I don't love?"

"Ok, answer me this. Do you love Speed?"

"Sadie, stop. Me and Speed are friends again. That's all. What we had was over when he told me he was getting married to Karma."

"Ok, last question. Are you in love with Tommy?"

"Didn't I already answer this question?"

"No, I asked you if you loved him, and you said yes. Now I'm asking if you're in love with him. There's a difference. A big one." Jude looked down and didn't answer right away.

"Sadie, I don't know how to answer that." Sadie sighed.

"Jude, if you're not in love with Tommy, you shouldn't be marrying him." She got up to walk out of the room. "Just promise me you'll think about this before you leave, ok?"

Jude sighed.

"Yeah. I promise."

* * *

Speed was in his room about to get changed when he went to his closet and saw a large box in his closet. Out of curiosity he took it out and opened it. It was his old keyboard. Other than the one time at the hotel, Speed hadn't played the piano since he found out he was being forced to marry Karma. He hooked it up and started playing.

He was having fun with some chords and sound effects when he thought up some lyrics. He looked under his bed and found a notebook to write in since he gave Jude his journal. He kept writing until he filled up three pages.

Then he jumped up and looked in his closet. He found his guitar and smiled. Then he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed it.

"Kyle, dude, wanna jam?"

* * *

After the heart-to-heart with Sadie, Jude didn't leave her room. In fact, she didn't even leave her bed. She sat there with her guitar and old journal for the rest of the day, just strumming random chords and humming along with it. There were so many things she wanted to sing about, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

Out of curiosity, she looked under her bed and pulled out Speed's journal. She went through all of the pages, feeling all of the emotion he must of put into them. There was one that really caught her attention. It looked like it was called "And That's Enough." It wasn't a full song, there were only a few lines written down. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling she could finish it.

_"There was us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand_

_If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you_

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words were meant unsaid  
Some love was never really love at all  
I'll keep everything we shared together_

_But that's enough_

_That was us"_

Just looking at the lyrics, she knew it was about her, but she felt that the lyrics weren't accurate. There was just something about them that she didn't like. After fooling around with some chords and the lyrics, she made her own version of the song.

_"There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_

_If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you_

Jude didn't realize it at the time, but the reason why Speed's lyrics felt so wrong was because they were past tense. He must have written them before the two of them met again.

Jude also didn't realize that someone was listening to her sing. Tommy Quincy was standing outside of her room, waiting for his girlfriend to come out for their date, but after listening to her sing, he realized she wasn't coming out. The door was slightly opened, so he looked and saw her on her bed with her guitar and papers thrown all over the place.

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is never really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us"_

Tom was surprised to say the least. He knew that Jude used to be in a band before and that she was the lead singer, but he had never really heard her sing. It absolutely blew him away.

_"Somewhere between then and now  
I looked away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play"_

He noticed that she was in her pajamas and her hair was a mess. She must have forgotten about their date. She had forgotten about lots of things involving them recently.

"_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is never really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you_

_And that's enough_

_There's us"  
_

She whispered the last line. _"There's us."_

She tilted her head down, feeling tears fill her eyes. "Oh Speed," she whispered. It was quiet, but loud enough for Tommy to hear it. Defeated, he left, not telling Jude he was there. As he was walking away, he could hear Jude beginning to cry.

* * *

One more part until the end! Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14 Teasers

No, this isn't the last chapter. I just thought I'd post a few teasers. I don't want the story to end yet, so I'm dragging the ending out as long as I can.

* * *

_"__But then you got all mad at me and threatened to complain to my boss." She stopped to chuckle. "But you didn't because you thought I was cute"._

_"And believe me, I still do." Jude felt herself blush. Was it even possible to blush because of someone who you were about to marry?_

_"__She got mad and told me I was being a pathetic baby." He laughed. "Which I was. I even told her that I didn't love her and to get out of my house. What's wrong with me?"_

_"__You don't know how badly I wished that were the truth, but I know that that's not what you really want."_

_"__**I'm dying for a place in your heart."**_

_"__I was a selfish man, but I learned from it. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." He laughed. "I wouldn't dare."_

_"__I'd better get going. I have a flight to Italy that I don't wanna miss."_

_"__Dude, if I was drinking that any faster it would have come out of my nose. What are you talking about?"_

_Speed screamed and punched a wall. He took a few deep breaths, made sure his hand wasn't completely broken, and then walked in._

_"__You know, I've really missed this."_

_"Well then I guess that I'll have to take that chance."_


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So this is the last chapter. I wanna thank everyone who ever reviewed on this story. Even though the story line isn't original, this story was still my baby. Maybe after this I'll be able to write my own storyline. Who knows? If things go as planned I should be co-writing soon, but we'll see. I hope you like the ending. I didn't like how the movie ended things, so I really shifted away from it. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Tommy and Jude were sitting at a small table at a bar that they lived by. They were leaving for Italy that night, and Jude didn't understand why they were at a crappy bar instead of the nice restaurants that they usually went to. Jude didn't mind it, after all these were the types of places that she and the band used to play at, but Tommy usually hated places like this.

"So.." said Jude, trying to break the silence. "What made you decide to come here?"

"You'll see soon, ok?" Jude just nodded and spaced out. It seems that she did that all the time when they were together, and Tommy was getting sick of it.

"Jude." She didn't hear him. He looked down sadly. "Jude?" he asked quietly. Surprisingly, she heard him.

"Yes Tommy?"

"Do you remember how we first met?" Jude looked surprised.

"Of course sweetie." She looked at him curiously. "I was working at a Wal Mart in California and I had to ring you up. You were visiting family and they sent you out to buy the beer. I had to ask you to show me your ID and you were all confused because you were used to Canada where you can legally drink at nineteen. You looked to be in your early twenties so I had to make sure. But then you got all mad at me and threatened to complain to my boss." She stopped to chuckle. "But you didn't because you thought I was cute."

"And believe me, I still do." Jude felt herself blush. Was it even possible to blush because of someone who you were about to marry? "But Jude, there's someone else I notice in you. There's this look in your eye. As if there's something missing in your life." Jude looked at him confused.

"Tommy, what are you talking about? I'm happy with my life. I already have everything I've ever wanted. "

"Everything you think you know. Just because you're happy, it doesn't mean that something's not missing." He paused. "Jude, did I ever tell you that I was engaged before?" Jude almost spit out the beer she was drinking.

"What?" Tommy just nodded. "No. No you didn't." He laughed.

"It was three years before I met you. Her name was Angie. Man, I was sure in love with her. You know Jude, she was a lot like you. Blonde, with these beautiful, giant blue eyes, and the most amazing voice I have ever heard."

"Was?" whispered Jude.

"Yeah, was." Tommy paused, looking down, feeling tears build up in his eyes. "I was stupid. She got a job offering in the States. It would have been great for her. But I was selfish. I didn't want her to go, I didn't want her to leave, leave me. We got in a fight about it. Told her that if she left, she wouldn't ever see me again, and it would be over. She got mad and told me I was being a pathetic baby." Tommy laughed. "Which I was. I even told her that I didn't love her and to get out of my house. What's wrong with me?"

Jude was in shock. Tommy never mentioned anything like this to her, and she thought she knew everything there was to know about him, although it made sense in a way. Jude never opened up to him about her past so why should he?

"Tommy, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. I mean, you were just ang-"

"No Jude, you don't understand. It **is** my fault."

"Tommy, yes I do. You were angry and you didn't want her to leave. It makes perfe-"

"Jude, she died that night!" Silence. Jude didn't know what to say.

"What?" she asked, almost too quiet to hear.

"She took my car, and I let her. That night I found out that she got in a car accident. Wrapped it around a tree. And it was my fault."

Jude got up to try to comfort him, but he stopped her.

"Jude, don't. Just listen to me. I felt empty inside for months, years. But when I met you, it's as if I almost forgot about her. You made me feel whole again, and I wanna thank you." Jude smiled.

"Tommy, thank you. For sharing this with me. I know it must have been hard. And I know you know this, but you make me happy too." Tommy chuckled.

"But not as happy as Speed, right?" This caught Jude totally off guard.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Jude, I know you. Ever since he came back into your life, you've been different."

"I don't know what you mean." Tommy sighed.

"You were really tentative when we all started working together, which makes sense. He was a big part of your life who just came waltzing back in unexpectedly. But when you started to become more comfortable around each other, things went back to normal. But these past couple of weeks, it's as if I barely know you." Jude was at loss for words.

"It's not because of that. I've just been really swampe-"

"And when I look into your eyes," he interrupted. "I can see this emptiness there. As if something's missing. I know what it is because it's the same look I had when Angie died." Jude looked at him confused. "I can't help but feel that it's my fault. When you told me about your and Speed's past, I got jealous. I told him he wasn't to step foot in my office again and that I didn't want him around you anymore."

"Tom, it's not your fault. He told me himself that he would leave me alone."

"But he probably wouldn't of done it if I hadn't of threatened him. I think I just wanted to eliminate any possibility of you realizing that you didn't wanna be with me."

"But Tommy, I **do** want to be with you," she said as she reached over the table to take his hand in hers. "Whatever happened between me and Speed, it was over two years ago when he told me he was marrying Karma." Tommy just smiled sadly.

"Jude, you don't know how badly I wished that were the truth, but I know that that's not what you really want."

"Tommy, I don't understand. Where are you going with this?" At that moment, someone on stage spoke into a microphone. It was Speed.

"Hey," he said simply to the audience. He got a loud applause for a single word. "Um, this is a song that I wrote about someone really special to me." He strummed some chords and then started to sing.

_**Two hundred miles away from home.  
Two hundred miles beneath this lake is where my heart belongs.  
But you don't care at all  
You wouldn't even smile if I were screaming as the water filled my lungs, oh my lungs.**_

_**You demand to be chased for your love.  
My desperate heart is far too weak to run for you this long.  
But you don't care at all.  
There's nothing I can do to draw you close to me.**_

Jude couldn't help but watch him as carefully as she could. It was such a beautiful song and had such passion behind the words.

_**Can you take this silence like a pill so I can breathe again?  
I've been trying to ignore the best part of you.  
But I'm still hoping that I'll be with you somehow, somehow.**_

_**Please be home tonight.  
I'll die if I don't get a chance to make this just right.  
I'm sorry but I can't forget about the way I feel,  
Every time you're here.**_

What Jude didn't know was that Tommy was watching her as she was watching Speed. He could tell that the song was about her and he knew that she felt the same way about him. He knew. Whether she would admit it to him or not, he knew.

_**What would it take for me to be with you?  
I swear I'd rip my heart out if you said you'd be impressed, please be impressed.  
I'd go so far to please you but I bet you wouldn't care at all, oh at all.**_

_**  
Hopeless love, please leave me.  
This broken heart is far too weak to run for you this long.  
Why don't you care at all?  
I'm dying for a place in your heart.**_

The song slowed down, and Jude thought she was going to start crying. The song was absolutely amazing, and she could just feel his pain as he was singing it. That's what had always made him such a great musician. When he felt something in his music, everyone around could feel it too.

_**Hopeless love, why did you carve your home in me?  
This broken heart is too weak to hold your weight.  
And now I regret the day we met.  
And help me forget your name.**_

Speed ended with his eyes closed, not opening them again until the applause died out.

"Thank you, the Mind Explosion will be out soon." And with that he walked off the stage.

"Wow," said Jude as soon as she got over the shock. "That was probably the most beautiful song that Speed has ever written."

"And that's exactly why you and me will never work out." Jude turned her head towards him so fast that she felt like she broke her neck.

"Tommy?" He just looked at her with a sad smile.

"Jude, I held Angie back from what she wanted, and I'm not going to do the same for you. I was a selfish man, but I learned from it. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." He laughed. "I wouldn't dare."

"I don't understand." Tommy sighed.

"This has been hard for me to admit. But it's obvious to me that you'll never look at me the same way you look at Speed." Jude had never looked more confused, and he thought it was adorable. He laughed quietly at her confused face. "It's clear that the reason you have been so depressed recently is because I tried to separate you and Speed. But I won't do it anymore. I know what it was like to lose Angie, and I'm not going to make you lose Speed like that. I accept the fact that you two are better for each other, and I wish you good luck."

"Tommy," Jude whispered, still confused. "What are you saying? What about us, our engagement?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying." She looked down sadly. Centimeter by centimeter, she took off the engagement ring he gave here.

"Here." Tommy just smiled.

"Keep it. Look at it as something to remember me by. You didn't want to let go, so I'm doing it for you. I'll leave you and Speed to work things out." He got up to leave, but Jude ran to his side before he could.

"Tommy, wait." He turned around to look at her. Looking at his sad, beautiful, ocean blue eyes made her hate herself. "I don't want you to think that I never loved you, because I did." He smiled sadly.

"Jude, I know. But you never were in love with me, and I understand. I guess it's true when they say you never really forget your first love." She hugged him, harder than she ever had during their entire time together. She didn't want to have to let go, but eventually he did.

"I'd better get going. I have a flight to Italy that I don't wanna miss." He kissed her on the cheek, then she watched him as she walked out. And with that, he was gone. Out the door, and out of her life. For good.

* * *

Speed was outside of the bar with a beer and the guys when he heard someone calling his name.

"Tommy, hey. I thought you just wanted to meet me here. Because I saw Jude-"

"I'm letting go of her."

"What?" Tommy laughed at how confused he was.

"It's obvious that she's not in love with me. It would be stupid of us to get married when it's obvious that it's not what she wants." Speed looked at him, confused. "When it's obvious that she wants – is you." Speed spit out the beer that he was drinking.

"Dude, if I was drinking that any faster it would have come out of my nose. What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Tommy looked at him with a serious look while Speed just nodded slowly. "Just promise me one thing. Take care of Jude, ok? If I find out you're not, I'll kick your ass." Tommy just walked past him, patting him of the back. Once Speed gained consciousness of what was going on again he ran after him throughout the parking lot.

"Tommy. Hey, Tom, dude, wait up!" Speed caught up with him and Tommy looked at him expectantly. "I just wanna say," he took a deep breath, "Thanks man."

Tommy gave him a half grin.

"I have a flight to Italy to get on. Go inside and talk to your girl. She's probably expecting you."

And of course, Speed listened to that.

* * *

Speed stood outside of the bar, scared to go in. He hadn't been this nervous since he asked Jude to marry him. That was saying something, because he was a nervous wreck that day. He probably called Kyle, Wally, and Mason forty times that day – each. So there he was, outside of the bar, talking to himself.

"Just play it cool. Hey, Jude, what are you doing here? No don't say that you'll sound like a douche. Jude, hey, what's up?" Speed screamed and punched a wall. He took a few deep breaths, made sure his hand wasn't _completely _broken, and then walked in.

He looked around for Jude. She was sitting at the same table he saw her at earlier, but she had a few more empty beer bottles around her. He walked up to her slowly, but surely.

"Hey dude." She looked up, surprised.

"Speed, hey. You can sit." He sat.

"Thanks." Silence. "Soo.. what are you up to?"

"Oh you know, drinking and sitting. Just sitting and drinking."

"Sounds promising."

"Yeah. I heard your song earlier. I really liked it." He smiled.

"Thanks Jude. It means a lot." She smiled back at him. "So um," he said, suddenly very nervous and sweaty. "I talked to Tommy."

Suddenly Jude felt sick and nervous. And unusually sweaty.

"Oh? Did you now?"

"Yeah. And I know you did too. So why is this so awkward?" Jude closed her eyes and half laughed, half sighed.

"You know, I was just wondering that." He laughed.

"You know, I've really missed this." Jude smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Speed suddenly got a mischievous smile on his face.

"Aw Harrison, are you saying that you missed me?" She punched him from across the table.

"Maybe. But not nearly as much as I missed doing that!" She smiled at his pain.

"I probably deserved that. But I missed you too, dude." He braced himself, knowing he was about to take a big risk. "Do you miss – when I used to kiss you?"

Her eyes suddenly got huge and he thought it was adorable. He couldn't help at smile over how much he was embarrassing her. After a minute or two her eyes deflated back to normal size and she looked at him with a cynical look on her face.

"You know, it's been so long, that I don't even remember what that's like." He slowly started to stand and so did she.

"So hypothetically speaking, if I tried, you know just so you'll know and everything, you wouldn't stop me?" They walked to each other until they were within an inch apart. Jude pretended to be deep in thought.

"You know what? I don't think that I would."

"Well then I guess that I'll have to take that chance." And with that he kissed her, and she didn't stop him. It was long, yet sweet. Nothing raunchy, but still passionate. It was just right.

When they broke apart, she smiled and said "I think I prefer that to the butt kicking."

He laughed, remembering that that was what she said after their first kiss when they were just fifteen. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Me I'm not so sure." She gasped at him, pretending to be offended while punching him in the arm. He just laughed, picked her up, and spun her around.

When he set her down, he asked, "So did you miss that?" She just smiled at him.

"You know what? I think I just might of." And with that, he kissed her again.

* * *

And that's the end!! I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave me lots of lovely reviews!

PS – And did anyone pick up on the subtle Instant Star quotes and lyrics that I dabbled into the conversation? I thought it would add something cool to it. And look out for an epilogue. I'm not one hundred percent if there'll be one, but I'm hoping for one. So don't forget about this story just yet!


End file.
